BeFrozen
by zaki-kun
Summary: Summary: Anna wanted nothing more than to have her crush, Hans SouthernIsle to notice her. When someone calling herself the 'Devil' or as she calls 'Snow Queen' and offered her seven wishes for her soul; She now has to think of what to even wish for. (Frozen AU and Bedazzled-2000 inspired fic) Eventual ElsAnna. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and Bedazzled.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey! Zaki-kun here with another multi-chapter fic. Since my other one is nearing it's end, I thought of posting this one now. Don't worry, I'm finishing my other fic too. I'm all pumped up in writing them anyway. :D So yeah, if any of you guys watched the movie 'Bedazzled' the year 2000, this is basically an AU of it but with some tweaks here and there. I'm hoping of changing the wishes to make it different. :) BTW, this is HanNa but eventual ElsAnna. Really this is ElsAnna if you squint your eyes and read the subtext.

* * *

**BeFrozen**

**Chapter One: The devil? Really?**

Anna Arendelle is one of those 25y.o women who want nothing more in life than to find her one true love. She has a long strawberry-blonde hair, fair skin with some light freckles, rosy cheeks and blue eyes that are hidden behind thick framed glasses. Personality-wise, Anna's a kind soul with the addition of her being talkative, feisty, clumsy, awkward at some times, fearless and even having a few ADHD moments.

Balancing her life of living in a small condominium space, working at an Outsourcing company, and finding someone she can share her abundant love with, Anna's life's always been more of hectic than comfortable.

Her life at work isn't progressive. Her Teamlead, Weselton, or as she calls WeaselTown, doesn't give her much work. For anyone, that would be the perfect job since all they do is handle email technical support. But to Anna, that's a big no-no. No additional work for her means no way to show her talent and earn her a promotion. And she really wants a promotion.

For her daily life, it was all fine and sunshine to her. She has two good friends named Kristoff Bjorgman, a guy from another team that she met during bootcamp, and Olaf Frost, the I.T of the current project she's in. Both of them have been good to her compared to her teammates naming Drizella and Gantu. Her teammates never acknowledge her achievements and always make fun of her.

As for love, well, she's still working on it. She's currently having a crush on her project manager named Hans SouthernIsle. Well almost every girl in their floor has a crush on him. The guy looked like a prince from a foreign land. He has a well-kept auburn hair with sideburns that many find as attractive, his green hued eyes makes many fawn over him, and his gentlemanly attitude sealed the deal of him being one of the gorgeous men in their company. The guy also won 'face of the company' three years in a row. So it was not really new that even Anna is smitten over him.

Anna met Hans by accident when she was rushing to the elevator. She was rushing to work due to bad traffic, three minutes before her shift starts, and was almost caught between the elevator doors when someone pulled her back and saving her from another embarrassing state. It was love at first sight and from then on, she wanted him to notice her and be his girlfriend.

And so, for three years, she's been in love with Hans and so far, the guy has never noticed her at all. She blames WeasleTown since the guy never brings her to meeting.

* * *

Earlier of the day, she has a perfect plan of finally having him to notice her. She read in a book that first impressions last. Technically, it would be her second time but she'll show him that she's the ONE for him. With that goal in mind, forgetting that she has her headphones around her neck, she waited for Hans to pass by the southern aisle (no pun intended) which is where her team is at.

Anna knew that Hans will visit their team for the monthly meeting with WeasleTown. She peeked up the divider and found the said project manager was on his way, dashing smiles secured, to their station.

_'Alright Anna, you can do this. I'm ready~I was born ready!'_ Anna made a mental peptalk. She looked up again and found Hans now an aisle away. Fixing her hair and her clothes, she was now ready to make Hans notice her.

When Hans was now at their station, Anna stood up and took three steps forward. She was confident, smiling cheerfully at the man. She was ready to give a great impression, to make Hans like her, she was born rea-

"Oumf!" Anna found herself toppling backwards, landing on the carpeted floor and groaning in pain. The headset that's hanging on her neck was plugged to her computer and when she tried to approach her manager, the cord pulled her back. Next thing she knew, WeaselTown was ushering Hans away, telling the manager that his team will take care of her and it was Anna's usual clumsiness. _'Great there goes my second chance.'_

Wesleton guided Hans away and Anna was left with her teammates. With their project manager out of hearing range, Drizella and Gantu laughed at Anna. The strawberry-blonde let out a pathetic laugh as she pushed herself off the floor and back up to her seat.

"You're pathetic Anna." Drizella laughed at Anna. Gantu didn't say anything but he still laughed at Anna's predicament. Anna merely ducked her head and proceeds to just do her work, ignoring her teammates. It was another failed attempt but she was known for never giving up.

* * *

Later that night, Anna was dragged by her friends to a bar so that they can relax. Anna doesn't drink but she's just there to spend time with Olaf and Kristoff.

"Well at least you are able to make an impression on him." Kristoff said, grinning mischievously at Anna.

Anna slumped down on the table, munching on the nachos she ordered, and groaned heavily. It was her bad luck that Kristoff was there to witness her blunder. Olaf was informed of it immediately and he decided to comfort her friend along with Kristoff. "More like screw-up."

Olaf, finishing his own mug of beer, smiled warmly at Anna. "Cheer up Anna, you'll have another chance. If not, there's always the ladies." Olaf wagged his brows. It was known to them that Anna bat for both teams.

But Anna groaned. "Need I remind you that I fail in that department too? Remember Megara?" The two laughed loudly, remembering how Anna completely stuttered and scared Megara away by her rambles and clumsiness. Their laughter lasted for another three minutes before it died down and they went back to drinking their liquor, or in Anna's case, her mango shake.

"By the way, let's change topic." Kristoff threw a nacho on Anna's head. "Did you get the new game feisty pants?" he asks, hoping to at least invoke some happiness in Anna's day.

"Yeah, got it last weekend and completed Final Fantasy X. Going to play X-2 when I get home." Anna answered, sighing. Her friends just gave her a surprised look after what she said. "What?"

"Y-you completed FFX already? For a week?" Olaf asked in disbelief.

But Anna shook her head. "Nah." Kristoff and Olaf's eyes are now wide like saucers. "Finished it in about four days."

It was Kristoff who first recovered from shock and frowned at Anna. "You speedrun right? You didn't even think of the platinum trophy right? You can't possibly finish that game in four days! Not to mention the most annoying part which is dodging 200 lightning bolts in Thunder Plains." But Anna shook her head again.

"Got plat Kristoff. Do you think I won't go for it? I even replayed the Macalania kissing scene for three times!" She told Kristoff. But her remembering Yuna and Tidus' kissing scene just reminded her of the impossibility of being with Hans. "I hate my life." The strawberry-blonde faced the table and began hitting her head on it.

Both Kristoff and Olaf knew that if their cheerful friend was in such state, it would be best to leave her alone. So thinking about the good of Anna, they went to the bar area to order another round of drinks.

Anna took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. She felt depressed at the fact that she failed once again to make Hans to notice her. With another deep sigh, she tilted her head a bit to gaze on the darting game. "I will give anything to have Hans in my life." She breathed out softly.

As soon as she spoke of what she wishes, a dart pin landed on the table, a few inches away from her face. Anna's eyes went wide when the said dart was covered in ice at the flight part and white smoke was rising from the point that's buried on the table. She pushed herself away from the said pointy object and ended up falling to the floor. She squeaked in pain as she laid on the sticky floor.

"My, my, you look far too cute to be on the floor." Someone said to Anna.

The strawberry-blonde has her eyes closed and slowly opened them when she heard someone near her. The voice sounded smooth and alluring, feminine to be correct, and Anna couldn't help but to check on who was it that spoke to her. When she opened her eyes, she felt her breath hitched at the sight above her.

Crouched down a few feet away from Anna is a woman with pale blonde colored hair that's put up in a bun, bright blue eyes, pale skin with a few light freckles and a seductive grin. The said woman was wearing a light blue one piece dress that's has a plunging neckline, revealing her cleavage. Anna was completely speechless, mouth wide open, at the sight before her.

"I would like to think that you are smitten by me with the way you look just now." The woman before Anna said. Her pink lips curved into a smile as she offered a hand Anna whom silently took it and be assisted to stand up.

Anna stared at the _gorgeous _woman before her. She never encounters such woman in all her life and she's been bi for over a few years now. Not even Snow White from the HR department of their company can be in comparison to the woman before her and Snow was voted to be fairest of the HR department. The said woman slowly leaned forward, causing Anna to move and topple backwards and ending her to seat on her chair.

"Easy there Snowflake, we don't want you getting hurt." The pale blonde chuckled. She reached out to take the ice-covered dart pin, making her body and Anna's brush against each other for a second before she pulled back and winked at Anna.

Anna couldn't speak. The woman before her made her feel like she was trapped in a glacier and can only do nothing but to stare. Her eyes trailed from the beautiful face of the stranger before her and trailed down to openly stare at her voluptuous chest. _'Those are thing I won't mind drowning at.'_

"Snowflake, face is up here." Another giggle. "But I don't mind if you stare at them longer, if you will give me your name Snowflake." She winked at Anna.

Immediately, Anna looked away from the pale blonde's chest and up to her face. The woman before her was "I-uh… I'm Anna... Uhh… Tits-It's! Nice to breast you. I mean meet you!" Anna stuttered. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back to her condo unit and hide there for a month. The scene she's at is like how she first met Megara and she can bet it was going to where it did with Megara. _'Too bad. She's a hottie. I'm betting she'll tell me I'm weird or just leave.'_

Anna was prepared for the worse. She knows that the girl before her would think of her as a loon and give her an awkward look. It was like the usual strangers she meets. The only people who did not think of her as weird are Kristoff and Olaf. Then she heard a giggle and it came from the pale blonde haired woman. '_Giggle? Oh maybe she's making fun of-'_

"Hello then Anna. Mind if we head over to my booth over there-" The pale blonde woman pointed at the private rooms located at the balcony level of the bar. "And talk about your wish? It would be best if we can discuss it in a quieter environment." She then placed both her hands on Anna's shoulder and straightened the creases on it. She slowly traced her left index finger up to Anna's neck, sensually making spiral notions over it, and tracing t all the way to Anna's ear. She gently squeezed Anna's right ear, making the strawberry-blonde to whimper.

Despite the sensation that the cool hand was giving her, her mind warned her about the woman before her knowing about her wish. She pushed away from the beautiful lady and looked up to her with a cautious look. "Whoa, whoa whoa! How did you know about my wish?" She eyed the woman warily.

The pale blonde haired woman chuckled and reached out to cup Anna's right cheek. It was evident that Anna was blushing at her touches. "Well I heard you." She told Anna, twirling the dart pin with her fingers skillfully. She winked at Anna again and held the dart pin gently before throwing it towards the darts game area. Collective cheers and shouts of 'bull's eye' erupted from the darts game area, indicating that the icy darts pin landed at the middle of the dart board.

"You heard me?" The pale blonde haired woman nodded her head while still having a sly smile on her face. "Wait… how could you hear me if you were over there?" Anna pointed the darts game area which was at the far corner of the bar. A very far corner of the bar. "And I didn't even spoke of it very loudly."

"Well dear Anna." The pale skinned woman leaned forward, making the distance between her and Anna's face a mere inch. She placed her right index finger under Anna's chin, tilting her head a bit upward and breathed a cool puff of breath over Anna's lips. She smiled impishly when Anna blushed madly. "Let's just say I have a great sense of hearing. And some other great things." She told Anna, breathing another cool breath over the younger woman's lips before slowly pushing away from her. She gestured to the path leading to the private booths and Anna obediently nodded her head and followed her to the private booths.

* * *

The booth that Anna was led to is not an ordinary booth. An ordinary booth is a small space with couches, tables a big glass window pane that oversee the bar below and speakers blaring out the music coming from the bar. There should also be a phone that can contact the bartender for additional drinks or food. It's what a private booth should normally look like.

The said booth, if it's even considered as such, is more of a large office space than a bar's private booth. The whole room is colored with light and dark blue hues, some white snowflake patterned designs with it. It has a tall shelf of books at the left side and some paintings of women in history, one of them Anna recognized as Joan of Arc, and a crystal blue chandelier hanging at the ceiling. There's also two white office chairs in front of an icy blue table. Behind it is another high spindle white office chair and a roaring fireplace.

The woman with pale blonde hair strutted inside the ushered Anna to one of the two white chairs. When Anna followed her and sat on one of the chairs, she smiled and took her seat at the chair behind the icy table. "I do hope the temperature's not freezing. The cold doesn't bother me but your kind does have low tolerance with it." Anna shook her head. "Great. Now, this person you wish to have in your life, I'm guess he or she means something in your life."

Anna, recovered from her trance-like stated, leaned backward and began stuttering and babbling on how Hans isn't something special. Sure it was a lie but she can't be revealing such things to a stranger. _'A beautiful stranger which probably has hypnotizing powers.'_

The pale blonde woman chuckled. "Snowflake, it's not nice to lie." She leaned back and crossed her legs. The icy table not only is thick but also transparent, making Anna notice that the pale skinned woman has a nice set of legs. Milky white legs. This was noticed by the pale blonde woman and she chuckled at how Anna stared at her legs. "Sweetie, why don't we talk business for now, hm?" she smiled at Anna who shot up and looked at with a full face blush.

"What? Oh no, no no. I'm not in to those things." Anna shook her head vehemently. "I never go for 'pay for sex' things, not once and never will be in my life. Well I do check the women in the net who asks for money. It screams 'sex, fuck, sleep with me' so I can't help it..." And Anna rambled on, unaware that the pale blonde woman was grinning at her. When Anna finally stopped her babble, she turned to the woman in front of her who has an amused expression on her face.

"I'm not a hooker, Snowflake." The pale blonde woman leaned forward, making Anna gawk at her cleavage, and rested her chin on top of her now propped up right arm. "I'm talking about asking you on how you would like to make one simple decision…"

"Huh?" Anna looked at the pale blonde's face who was still smiling.

"That can change your life forever." The pale blonde woman finished.

This made Anna laughed. Her blush subsided and she couldn't help but laugh at the woman before her. "Lady, I know I act crazy at times but I don't think whatever you are saying is true." She told the woman before her.

But the woman chuckled and leaned back to her seat. "Just listen Snowflake. What if I told you that I have an immense amount of power to give you anything and everything your life ever wanted?" She asked the strawberry haired woman who now stopped laughing.

Anna eyed the woman skeptically. The look on the beautiful woman's face showed she wasn't even lying. "Who are you?" she dared to asked, swallowing an invisible lump that built up on her throat.

The pale skinned woman smiled impishly again. It seems she knows no other expression than to smile. She stood up from her seat and approached Anna and when she was in front of the tech support agent, she slowly sat on the strawberry-blonde's lap sideways and wrung her arms around Anna's neck. "Promise you won't tell?" she asks with an innocent look and Anna silently and stiffly nodded her head. With the said position, the pale blonde slowly leaned up to Anna's left ear. "I'm the devil." She whispered in Anna's reddening ear and licked Anna's earlobe.

What the pale blonde woman did to Anna made her shiver and after a second of savoring the sensational feeling on her ear, she pushed away from the older woman with a nervous look on her face. Her actions made the pale blonde fall on the carpeted floor. "Oh kay! I think you had too many drinks for today lady." She told the pale skinned woman.

Not bothered when she was pushed by Anna, the pale skinned woman just stood up and dusted the nonexistent dirt in her dress. She still sported a smile as she pushed the empty chair away so that she has more space. With a smirk, a sexy smirk according to Anna's mind, she pulled down her braided bun and let the braid fall on her right shoulder and combed her fingers over her bangs to push them back. Her hair now styled in a somewhat messy windswept style, making her look more gorgeous than earlier. According to Anna's head that is.

"Dear Snowflake, I am the Devil. Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Hel, Hades, the prince of darkness of darkness." She smirks and winked at Anna. "Well the Queen of Darkness that is. Oh and here's my card!" She happily announced, taking out a card from her back –Anna was sure that the woman doesn't have backpockets- and gave it to Anna.

The confused redhead took the card and looked at it. It was a dark blue card with an intricate design of an icy snowflake at the front and at the back of the card, a cursive writing of 'The Devil' is labeled. She furrowed her brows and looked at the card then to the woman in front of her. "Okay, right. That really convinces me that you are the devil." She said sarcastically and began to stand up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Alright, alright, why don't you wish for something?" The pale blonde challenged Anna. Anna stopped just three feet before the door and turned to face her. "C'mon Snowflake. You want something proven first right? Wish for anything." She told her, leaning back to the table with her arms crossed over her stomach.

Anna scrunched up her brows. She knows that it was impossible to have anything she could ever want. It only happens in tv shows and videogames. Thinking it was a joke, she thought of the most ridiculous wish she could ever think of as of now. "Alright. I wish for a grande double chocolaty chip Frappuccino blended crème and chocolate caramel muffin from Starbucks." She told the so-called devil. It was the first thing that came in her mind since she suddenly felt hungry.

The pale blonde haired woman grinned like a Cheshire cat and raised her left hand to snap her fingers. "Your wish is my command." She said, giving Anna a wink before the strawberry-blonde suddenly felt her vision blurring and spiraling.

And Anna found herself being dragged outside the bar and to the nearest Starbucks shop which is located next to it. Merely then steps from the bar.

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you?" a cheerful barista behind the counter greeted a dazed Anna and a very contented pale blonde woman.

The so-called devil waved at the barista. "Hello, we'll have grande a double chocolaty chip Frappuccino blended crème and chocolate caramel muffin." She ordered.

The barista nodded his head and took a transparent plastic cup from beside the counter. With a black sharpie in hand and the plastic cup in the other, he looked up to the two beauties in front and asked for the name.

"Oh, it's Lucy." The pale blonde woman said and the barista wrote it on the plastic cup. She leaned down to Anna, who's three inch shorter than her. "That's not my name though, it's short for Lucifer." She told Anna of her small joke. But the shorter woman didn't even react and surprised at the fact she's in Starbucks around ten 'o clock in the evening instead of in the office-like room at the bar.

"That will be seven dollars and four cents." The barista said, informing them of their bill.

The so-called devil looked at Anna with a smile. "Do you have seven dollars and four cents?" She asked Anna. The shorter woman looked up to her with an incredulous look on her face. "I left my purse at the underworld."

"Uhm ladies?" the barista called their attention.

Anna frowned and took a ten dollar bill from her pocket and paid the barista. The said coffee shop staff took the money and punched in their order and gave them their change. Within a few minutes, their order was done and Anna took the frappe and her muffins. They went to a two-seater table outside the shop and took their respective seats.

With a disbelief look, Anna finally collected her thoughts and breathed the one thing that came in her mind. "Wow~ this is clearly the work of a Devil." She looked at the devil with blue eyes, smiling like nothing was wrong. "And to think I doubted you back there!" She said with full sarcasm.

Both arms propped up on the table, hands crossed while her chin rested in between them, the self-proclaimed devil tilted her head to the side. "Oh? What's the problem? I got you your food right?"

"This doesn't prove anything!" Anna said, taking the muffin and took a big bite off of it. Chewing several times and swallowing it. "I could've walk in there myself and ordered this!" She spread her arms showing what they bought. "I even pay for all of it!"

The devil just smiled at her. "There's no such thing as free food sweetie. What is it that doesn't scream 'I'm the Devil' to you?"

"Seriously? Lady, look. First off you are stunningly beautiful." Anna said, saying the first thing that came in her mind.

"Why thank you."

"Second, hello! Your office or booth whatever back at the bar? It doesn't scream fiery pits of hell and more like, I dunno, a winter themed room. Plus you keep calling me Snowflake."

The so-called devil chuckled yet again. "Snowflake, not everything you read is the truth. Hell can be fiery pit, as you said, or it can be a winter wonderland. I prefer winter wonderland, though by winter wonderland, I mean colder than both North and South poles combined."

Anna sipped her Frappuccino and glared at the pale blonde woman. "See! You defy the writings of being the devil. I should call you Snow Queen for that."

"Aww, thank you for the pet name."

"Gah!" Anna groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "You are insufferable!"

The Snow Queen, so as Anna dubbed her, shook her head while still sporting a smile. "Alright, since clearly you are not interested, I'll give you a lift back to your car." She told Anna, pointing at the vehicle that magically appeared at the roadside parking area of the establishment.

Anna looked at where the Snow Queen was pointing at and couldn't help but let her mouth fall open. The vehicle that the Snow Queen was referring to is a two wheeled beauty. It was a big white sports bike with red shadings by the side bars. Racking up her brain to remember the model and maker of the said bike, she was able to remember what the vehicle is. "God dammit, it's a Ducati Monster 796." She said in awe.

"Indeed it is. And yes god be damn." Snow Queen said mischievously.

Anna turned to the Snow queen and found herself being surprised. The Snow queen was wearing a blue dress when they were at the bar until a few seconds ago. But now, the Snow Queen was wearing a overall white biker suit that showed the curves of her body and the insignia of a snowflake with cursive 'The Devil' written at the back. "Holy mother fu-"

"Ah bupbupbup. I know I'm the devil but let's leave our beloved elders out of our cursing, alright?" The Snow Queen said. She gestured for them to ride the bike and Anna silently agreed, placing the Frappuccino inside the paperbag that held her muffins and followed the Snow Queen.

Somehow, as Anna straddled the bike and wrung her arms around the driver's waist, she can feel that her life would soon change when the ignition of the sports bike was turned on. The woman before her, the Snow Queen or the devil as she clearly keeps on saying, felt icy cool and Anna couldn't help but clung closer to her.

"Hang on tight Snowflake!" The Snow Queen shouted, revving the engine of her bike. When Anna indeed clung tighter to her, a Cheshire grin decorated her face and she hid it by pulling down the visor of her helmet that magically appeared.

* * *

**a/n: **Okay, I have to admit, I had fun writing this fic. To tell you honestly, this idea of making a Bedazzled AU should've been for my other fandom which is ShizNat of Mai Hime. But since i'm hooked with Frozen and plot bunnies keep on multiplying, I just have to write it! Seriously, how do you tame them? So Anna here is Elliot (Brendan Fraser) while Elsa is the Devil (Elizabeth Hurley). I was debating on who will be the devil since both of them can portray it (Anna being a feisty devil but also a clumsy one or Elsa being the seductive and playful one) in the end, I went for Elsa. I hope I portrayed her as a perfect devil here. :D Anyway, I would need all the help I can get for this fic, basically for Anna's wishes. Any ideas that I can include here? :)

Since nobody really reads the A/N (I read them though) any thoughts on this? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well nothing much... I updated early.. wow :) Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites guys~! you make me smile!

* * *

**BeFrozen**

**Chapter 2: I wish for…**

Anna forgot one tiny thing before she rode the bike. Well make it two tiny things she forgot. One, she doesn't own a car. It was not that she can't afford it; it was more of efficiently saving her money for future use. That and the fact she's car sick. She hates the smell of car perfumes hence she's picky with what vehicle she rides. Sure she can choose from any of the scent available but last time she did, Kristoff was looking around the automobile aisle of the hardware store and asked for her opinion on a certain scent, she felt like an anvil landed on her head. The scent rushed all the way to her brain, making a punching bag of it and rendering her with an excruciating head ache. From then on, she made sure the car window is open if she was forced to ride in a car.

Second one, which is something she stupidly forgot yet again, is the fact that the bar she was in before is just a few steps away from Starbucks. The place is just beside the bar, and the Snow Queen dragged her to it after she made a wish. Then Snow queen asked her to be driven to her _nonexistent_ car and she just agreed with even without even thinking.

'_It's her beauty! I'm pretty sure there is a possibility that I might end up being raped by this girl and not even complain about it… rape with consent.'_ Anna thought, wondering why she still wasn't' screaming at the fact the beautiful driver was driving too far away from the bar. Taking her god – no- devil knows where.

The Snow Queen brought Anna to club. A very crowded club. As soon as the sports bike stopped in front of a red carpet walkway towards the club entrance. Anna can hear their shouts and cheer and to her surprise, they were calling out her name. It was the first for her as she never was the popular one during her schooling days and even at work.

"Are they really chanting my name?" Anna asked in disbelief.

Snow Queen dismounted her bike and reached out her hand to assist Anna in her dismount. "Of course Anna. They are all here to adore you." She said with a flat tone of voice. The usual smiling devil now has her lips in a thin line. Her eyes, usually shining in mischief, did not shine at all and showed a dull-like emotion.

Anna didn't notice the changes of the devil and just took the offered hand. What she did notice is the sudden change of clothing which is now red spaghetti strapped one piece dress with a matching mink shawl and red stilettos. Anna had to immediately slap her chin upward, making sure her mouth wouldn't drop. _'Hot momma! Somehow I'm starting to think she IS the devil. No woman should be able to wear that and have a 'to die for' body.' _

"Oh don't give them that look Anna. They will ravish you if keep that up." The Snow Queen's tone of voice was more of reprimanding than teasing. She grabbed on Anna's hand, taking note that the human shivered upon her touch and pulled her inside the club, ignoring the women and men fawning over Anna. She dragged her up to the second floor of the club and to another office-like private booth. This time, there were no fireplace, instead there was a wall high glass overseeing the whole club dancef loor.

When Anna was released by the Snow Queen, taking note that her hand suddenly felt the heat after being gripped by what she can think of is a cold plier. She looked at her very sexy companion and found that she stood just before the glass wall. "I think we both agree that this isn't even the club I was n before." She said with sarcasm dripping over her words.

"You think?!" The Snow Queen replied in a venomous tone. She didn't faced Anna and kept her sights to the glass, not looking at anything in particular. Her right hand, lying on the glass panel flatly, caused some ice to form around it.

"Okay? What's your problem miss 'I'm the Devil but produces ice'?" Anna said with a frown and crossing her arms on top of her chest.

The Snow Queen took a deep breath and the ice around her hand dissipates. She slowly turned around to face Anna, now sporting a smile. "Nothing of any sort. Now, why don't we have something to bite?" she snapped her fingers and an instant a man wearing nothing more than a very short black shorts with black suspenders, a collar with a bow tie and a pair of boots. He has a dashing smile as he carried a tray with a plate of chocolates that he placed at the icy-blue office table. The said guy winked at Anna before he heard the Snow Queen clear her throat and he immediately left.

Anna looked at the bonbons and her mouth began to water. "Are those-"

"Fresh from Zurich." The Snow Queen said in a much chirpier tone. "Why don't you sit down and have some?" She offered, taking one of the many rectangular cut chocolates on the plate before pushing it towards Anna. Without any hesitation, Anna jumped to the chair near the plate of chocolates and began eating –_inhaling-_ the chocolates offered to her. The Snow Queen found it amusing how Anna ate her chocolates with delight. Still standing behind the table, she called Anna's attention from her first love which is chocolates. "You like it, didn't you?" She asks.

Anna nodded her head silently. She was not able to speak as her mouth was full of chocolates. Instead of speaking, she took the liberty of pointing the chocolates on the table, then to her mouth full of chocolates and showed the Snow Queen an 'OK' sign using her thumb.

"No dear Snowflake. The chocolate is given, even I am a slave to them. But no, it's not that dark confectionery." She smiled at Anna who finished swallowing the chocolates in her mouth. "What I meant is you like the attention those _humans_-" her voice sounded bitter for a second. "gave to you. You love the feeling of being accepted. Am I correct?" Anna nodded her head. "I can give it to you. I can make anyone and everyone adore you and be with you." She told Anna. Her face now smile-less and sported a stoic expression.

Anna, still not believing what the beauty before her was saying just laughed. "Lady, you should go to a doctor and have you checked out." She continue to laugh for another minute and when she looked at the Snow Queen, she saw how serious her face looked like. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be Snowflake? I have said that I am the devil."

"I really can't believe this." Anna mumbled, running her hand through her hair. A nervous habit. She looked back to the Snow Queen who was still standing before the glass pane. "If you are the devil then you clearly defy the persona of THE devil."

The Snow Queen grinned and winked at Anna. "Well, I supposed I could've chosen to go this way-" She twirled around and Anna immediately cowered back. The Snow Queen, or the devil, that used to have pale white skin now has red skin all over. Her clothes are now missing as her chest and hips are covered with flames around them. Her blue eyes radiated from all the red around her body and on top of her now black hair are two small horns and at her back, a swishing red tail. "But this is so mediocre." She then twirled around and her body went back to its pale color and her hair is now pale blonde.

But instead of wearing her –sexy in Anna's opinion- red dress, the Snow Queen now wore a black vest and over it is a black suit jacket and paired off with black slacks and stilettos. Her chest was caged tightly by the vest, showing a perfect view of her cleavage which Anna found herself staring at again. "So I prefer a more loving image. Don't you agree? Oh wait, I think you already agree." She teased after seeing Anna looking scared but still found time to ogle at her body.

Anna snapped her eyes away from the Snow Queen's chest and to her now grinning face. Her heart beats faster than ever as fear now enveloped her whole body. "Oh shit… you really are telling the truth! You're the effing devil and a hot one at that! no pun intended." she shouted, scrambling out of her chair and hiding behind it.

"Oh c'mon now Anna, I think we should be past that fear stage. I'm here on friendly terms." The Snow Queen said with a cheeky smile. She walked around the table and sat on top of it, gesturing for Anna to go back to her seat.

And Anna did, out of curiosity of why the devil was even talking to her. She knows she's not the most religious person there is. _'Why in hell did she even come to me and offer me anything.'_ She wondered.

"I know it's too overwhelming-"

"Can I ask you a question?" Anna piped in, fear forgotten once her mind had came up with a question.

The Snow Queen blinked at Anna, unable to believe that she got over her fear instantly. "Ofcourse Snowflake. You can ask me anything. Are you curious about my sizes? I can tell you." She winked at Anna who blushed. "Ask me anything just don't ask if there's a God. My minions and I get that all the time." She chuckled but it died down when Anna's curiosity slowly died down and she can guess why. "Yes Anna, there is a God." She rolled her eyes when Anna's smile went back. She knows that there will be follow-up questions.

"Oh shit! What's He like?" Anna indeed asked another question.

The Snow Queen raised her right hand and massaged her temples. "To think humans would be more interested in meeting me. But all of you always wants to know about is Him. It's not like he's too fascinating, you practically heard all about Him from your books." She grumbled.

"So He's a man?"

"Yes Snowflake. Unfortunately. Most men think they're God, this one just happens to be right." The Snow Queen scrunched her nose. She then pushed herself away from the table and went back to her previous spot which is behind it and sat on her own office chair. "Anyway, let's get back to MY business shall we?" she smiled.

A sudden thick pile of paper came out of nowhere and landed on the table, near Anna. "Let's look at the contract shall we? Of course I would like it to be fair that you get to see the contract you will be signing on."

Anna frowned and looked at the thick pile papers and began skimming through it. She opened the section where she found her name. "I, Anna Arendelle, hereafter known as 'The Damned'… The damned? Really? Way to boost my ego Snow Queen."

"Well I was debating if 'The beautiful' or 'The utterly cute Snowflake' but that won't do much good in the contract made by the Devil. Wouldn't you say?" The Snow Queen grinned. "C'mon Anna it's all just formality. Paragraph one states that 'l, the Devil, a non-profit corporation, with offices in Purgatory, Hell, Niflheim, Underworld and Corona, will give you seven wishes to use as you see fit.'" She explained.

Anna merely frowned and looked at the beautiful Devil. "Seven? Why not eight?"

"Be thankful deary, some only got three. Now, paragraph two outlines the manner in which you'll pay for the wishes"

"The hell-"

"Oh deary, that will be my main house." The Snow Queen giggled but Anna just gave her a flat look.

"My soul? You want my soul?"

"Well I want your body too but SOMEBODY had to make a rule that I should stop abducting humans." The Snow Queen showed a toothy smile.

"It's my effing soul! I can't give you my soul!" Anna whined.

The smile of the Snow Queen faltered and was replaced by a pout. "What's the big deal about it? Have you ever seen your soul or even thought if it exists?" she asked, still pouting.

"Of course it exists! It's that-wait no… it's the floating fire… wait that's not it either." Anna then began rambling on that a soul possibly looks like but failing miserably.

The Snow Queen found it amusing how Anna got flustered and her pout instantly disappeared. "Easy now Anna. Look, let me tell you. Your soul doesn't do anything really. It's like your appendix, It doesn't do anything and you'll need to take it out eventually if needed." She explained.

"Really? If my soul is useless, why do you want it so much?" Anna challenged.

"Oh I just fancy your soul. I can't have you so I'll go for the next big thing, right?" She told Anna, laughing in the process. The strawberry-blonde found what the devil said more of a joke than actual fact. "Think about it Snowflake, 7 wonderful wishes, all you can think of, for one measly soul."

"Hrmm… I dunno." Anna looked at the contract then though of what she could possibly wish for. She closed her eyes and thought of what wishes she can make. Wishes that can make her life happy. Her thoughts ran to Hans, a smiling and dashing Hans. Then and there, Anna was certain on what she wanted. "Alright I'll sign it." She said, looking at the pile of paper warily. "I'm not gonna sign all of the pages, right?"

"Oh no! Just one signature here…" The Snow Queen leaned forward and opened the contract to the last page. She magically conjured a pen and gave it to Anna. The strawberry0blonde signed her name on the paper and the Snow Queen slammed the pile shut once Anna completed her signature. "Now! On with the fun part. Before you start wishing for Devil, ahem, knows what, you'll need this." She materializes a black palm-size analog mobile phone and handed it to Anna. "If your wish doesn't go well as you planned, dial 3512 and it will bring you back to me." She explained. She took the large pile of papers and walked at the left side of the room where wall high filing cabinets are located. She pulled out one of the cabinet and placed the contract inside.

"Well as I planned? What do you mean?" Anna asked, looking at the old school mobile phone like it has germs in it.

"Just a precaution sweetie. I may be the Devil but I do take care of my clients." Anna gave her a disbelieving look. "Hey, I want to atleast have you complete all of your wishes before whatever you wish for kills you. Oh that reminds me." She approached Anna and sat at the empty chair in front of her. "There is an 'all out' option in that phone. You can only wish anything if I'm there but if not, you have to dial 666 and make a wish, it would come true for another price."

Anna crossed her arms. "Another price? C'mon! why another?!"

"Well I'm not there to make sure your wish is granted. The 'all out' function will grant you your wish yes, but the price is it will use your remaining wishes as its power." She took one of the few remaining chocolates from the plate and shivered in delight.

"You truly are a devil. Okay I accept those terms, as if I'll use it anyway." Anna grumbled. "So, should I make one now?" Anna asks.

"Well if it's alright with you. I still have some places to go, lives to torment and a certain redhead to curse again and again." The Snow Queen smiled at Anna as if what she said was the most common thing in the world.

Anna clapped her hands in glee. She paused for a second to think of what her first wish will be while the Snow Queen laid back in her seat with a composed look. She was giddy at different wishes she can get, knowing it was indeed true since the beauty she dubbed as Snow Queen is the devil. With her first wish in mind, she faced the Snow Queen with a determined expression. "Alright! First off, I want to be married to Hans SouthernIsle."

The Snow Queen rolled her eyes that Anna didn't even notice. "Sure." She said in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh wait wait! That's not all."

"Greed, I'm starting to like you even more Snowflake." The Snow Queen chuckled which earned her a pout from Anna. "Dear don't pout, it makes you even cuter."

"You know, I'm believing even more you are the devil. You tease a lot. So anyway, add there that I want to be rich and powerful as well." Anna said with a wide smile.

"Nice one there sweetie. Always a popular choice but the added powerful one is better." Her lips tugged up, forming a cheshire smile. "Remember, you have to say 'I wish' for that to happen."

Anna nodded her head and closed her eyes. "I wish I were married to Hans SouthernIsle, and I'm very rich and very powerful." She opened her eyes, gleaming of hope, and looked at the devil Snow Queen. "Is that good enough?" she asked.

The devil laughed and stood up from her seat. She approached Anna, making the younger woman lean back in her seat. With a seductive smile, she slowly straddled Anna's lap and placed her left hand under the strawberry-blonde's chin. Anna blushed upon contact with her cold hand and she tilted the younger girl's head upward, making them stare at each other. She leaned forward and stopped just an inch away from Anna's lips. With both of them still staring at each other, her lips curved into a sly smile. "It's purrrrfect." She purred, breathing out a cold puff of breath over Anna's lips, making the younger girl to shiver. "Your wish is my command, Snowflake."

* * *

**A/N: **So while typing Smoke Kiss next chapter, this entered my mind. I'm still thinking of revised wishes that Anna will ask the Snow Queen. I don't want it to be copied from Bedazzled so I really hope you guys can give me advice on this too :p 'til next update~ I'm burying myself with Smoke Kiss.


End file.
